Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Domino City
by yummynoyuugi
Summary: Yugi, Yami and the gang try out for a local production of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Chaos will ensue! Main pairing is YxYY. Prolly be more. Don't Like Yaoi? No reading! Crossover with DragonballZ. Hope you enjoy! T for language, no
1. Meetings and Auditions

Bonjourno! Well, I have attempted two (I think) fics in the past, and got horribly bored with them each time. But now I am back with an idea I intend to see through to the end. What is it I am working on? A simple Yu-Gi-Oh does Sweeney Todd Story, with a lil Dragonball Z crossover!

**Summary: **Yugi decides to go and try out for a local theater's Domino Days (I will explain later) production of the award winning Stephen Sondheim Musical "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet of Street". Yugi decides to drag a reluctant Pharaoh to the auditions with him? What will happen? (Note, this fic will have Anzu bashing. I do not like Anzu, she serves no purpose to the plot, in my opinion.)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Gotta cut down on the Hogan's Heroes)

And now, let the story, begin….

--

It was a typical summer day in Domino City. The birds were singing, people were going about their business, and children were playing. Yugi Mutou sat on the couch reading through what appeared to be lyrics for a song. His other half was taking a shower, so Yugi felt he had sufficient privacy to rehearse. He began to sing the first few words of the song.

"Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around." The small boy pushed out his tiny lungs. "Nothing's gonna harm you. No sir, not while I'm around."

Young Yugi was so wrapped up in his song, he didn't hear his darker half exit the shower and make his way downstairs. Yami gazed upon his young partner, with a sort of adoring gaze. He let Yugi get halfway through the song before he interrupted his hikari.

"You really are an angel, aibou." The former ruler said with a smirk.

Hearing this, Yugi jumped up, scattering his papers everywhere, with a slight blush across his face.

"What makes you say that?" Yugi asked trying to control his blush.

"Well, first off, you sing like an angel. Secondly, you're as kind and loving as an angel. That must be it! You are an angel, sent to me from above." Yami proudly declared as he sat down next to his lighter half. "Mind if I give this a try?"

"Well… sure, but we really have to be going."

"Going? Where?"

"I already told you, I have an audition today for the Domino Thespian's Troupe production of Sweeney Todd, and you said you'd go an audition with me." Yugi said with a smirk on his face.

"What? When did I agree to this?"

"Just now!" Yugi giggled as he grabbed his Yami by the wrist and dragged him out the front door.

--

It took Yugi and Atemu a good half an hour to reach the theater where the auditions were being held. They entered through the side door only to encounter the entire gang. From the dour, Yugi spied Jou, Ryo, Malik and Honda conversing. Yami noticed Bakura standing in the corner, reading through what appeared to be a script for the show. Yami gave Yugi a little peck on the cheek as he approached the former Thief King.

"So, Bakura…" muttered the former Pharaoh.

"What do you want, your _highness_? Can't you see I'm busy?" groaned the white haired boy.

"What did your hikari have to do to get you to come here? Blackmail? Bribe? Threaten?"

"Nothing. I came by my own will."

"Really, I don't take you as a fan of the theater. "

"It is a story about revenge, betrayal, greed, rape and murder. Why would I pass this opportunity up?"

"True…" groaned Yami. He looked over at his aibou, hoping he was having a better time. Yami and Bakura returned to the group and joined in the friendly conversation. Shortly afterwards, Anzu and Serenity showed up and dived right into the conversation. The clock struck 12:00 noon, audition time. Right on time, the door to the front of the auditorium slammed shut, causing everyone to jump. A muscular man with black spiked up hair, dressed in a white button down shirt with a black vest over it. He wore a pair of orange cargo pants. The newcomer had a mug of what appeared to be coffee in his hand. This man was the director, Son Gohan, world renowned stage actor. And boy did he look livid.  
A taller man followed him. He had long white hair and donned a form fitting red suit. This was a man the group of friends knew all to well. It was the show's producer, Maximillion Pegasus. He was in one of his typical "fabulous" moods. He took his seat in the front row while Gohan jumped up onto the stage.

"Alright, listen up. All you who have made it here on time, congratulations. You're one step closer to being in my elite cast," Announced Gohan. "You in the back. Yes, you, the one who showed up at 12:01. Out! I will not have people showing up late on the first day. Unacceptable. Better luck next time"

As Gohan barked this command, a young teenage boy no older then 16 sadly made his way out of the theater. The director continued.

"We will begin the auditions now. All we need is for you to hand over your information sheet, and sing a song of your choice. The song does not have to be from Sweeney Todd, though we prefer that it would be. If you need someone to play the music on the piano for you, I will be happy to oblige." The , short man jumped into the seat next to Pegasus. He examined his clipboard. "Alright, I would like everyone to please head into the lobby. I will pick the first person now, and after their audition, they will inform the next one. And so on and so on. First up… Mutou, Yugi! The rest of you! Out!"

Yami turned to his smaller, light half, gave him a reassuring smile as he blew him a kiss. The rest of the potential actors and actresses made their way into the lobby, leaving small Yugi standing at center stage. Pegasus was the next to speak.

"Long time no see, Yugi-boy."

Hearing this, Gohan looked up at the boy. Something suddenly clicked in his head.

"Yugi Mutou? King of Games correct?"

"Y-y-yes…. S-s-sir."

"Pleasure to meet you. Don't be so nervous. You'll do fine boy. Tell me, what will you be singing?"

"Um…. N-n-not While I'm A-around, from Sweeney Todd…"

"Ah, fabulous choice. Do you want the piano?"

"No thank you"

"Very well. Anytime you are ready"

At this, Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to sing the song he had rehearsed for a week straight. He poured his heart and soul into song, trying to hit every note as best he could. When he had finished the song, he opened his eyes to see the two men jotting notes down on their clipboards.

"Thank you Yugi, I'm sure you'll be hearing back from us. The cast list will be posted tomorrow morning. Have a nice day. Oh! And on your way out, be sure to send in a Mr…. Mutou, Atemu."

Yugi nodded his head at this as he walked outside the theater, his knees about to buckle. He notifies his other half of his audition. As Atemu walked towards the door, he got a nice surprise good luck kiss from his younger self. Atemu approached the stage, scratching the back of his head. He was out of his usually confident character. Gohan looked up at the man before him.

"So what do you plan on singing?" asked the young Sayian.

"Um… I have no clue…"

"… I suppose I can help you out here. What is your vocal range? You sound like a Baritone to me."

"I suppose?"

"Very well, you will be singing Epiphany for me. Give me a minute to find the sheet music..."

Atemu stared with a blank face. He felt as though he had a long day ahead of him…

--

Chapter End!

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this.


	2. Atem's Audition

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, this wouldn't be fan fiction :-\. Whatever, I own nothing for I am poor. Nor do I own Sweeney, as I am not as good as the great Sondheim.

Author's notes and what not: Well, what did you all think of chapter 1? Pretty bad eh? I'm lowering the Rating to T, as there will be no sexual content. Implied sexual content maybe, but nothing graphic.

In today's chapter, we see our beloved Pharaoh audition. How will Yami stand up to Pegasus and the insane Gohan. Let us find out!

--

"Okay, here it is. Epiphany, by the great Stephen Sondheim. You do know how to read music, don't you?" Asked the young musical prodigy.

"I learned a bit… not much," said the former ruler. He felt unusually weak, and was unable to explain why.

"Very well, here is the music. I'll accompany you on the piano," stated the young Sayian as he sat down at the practice piano. "We're going to start from 'There's a hole in the world…', got that?"

Atem only nodded in recognition. He gulped as he heard Gohan begin the insane song. He took a deep breath as he began to shout, with intense emotion.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and its filled with people who are filed with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it… But not for long" the Yami sang with as much emotion as possible. Gohan stopped his piano playing for a moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked the former ruler.

"Well, yes and no. Your voice is fine, you hit each note perfectly. Have you ever heard the song Epiphany before?" The bronze boy shook his head. "Well, you see… Epiphany is really a turning point in the show. It is the point where Benjamin Barker snaps and makes his final transformation into Sweeney Todd. The audience is watching this man's mind crack. So the line I had you start with is a sudden realization. He has come to the conclusion that there is evil in everyone. If we also look later into the song, we see that Sweeney's motivation has changed from wanting to avenge his wife's death to wanting to murder everyone in the world. If we take all these different parts of the song and combine the different emotions properly, we have what I personally think is the most powerful song in the show. See what I mean?"

Yami merely nodded his had at this.

"So, I'm going to give you one more chance, from the top, and we will see if you can convince me that you are going insane. Sound good?" asked the black haired genius.

"Thank you," replied the darkness with a humble bow.

The young actor went on playing the piano as Pegasus sat back and took notes. This time around, Yami was able to make a more convincing Todd.

--SCENE CHANGE--

Yami exited the theater a half hour after he entered. He was a tad pale in the face, and his nerves were shaken, but he was fine. Ryou was next up, so he entered the theater without asking any questions.

"So how did you do?" asked Anzu.

"Fine, I think. He seemed to like me," pondered Atem.

"You were in there an awful long time," observed little Yugi.

"He spent some time helping me with the song, Aibou," replied Atem.

"What did he have you sing?" Asked Malik.

"Erm… Epiphany or something like that" Atem responded trying to recall the song's name.

"Well, I hope you did well Atem, but I think you and I should get going," said the Pharaoh's partner.

"Alright aibou. Good luck everyone!" Wished Atem. At this everyone in the group jumped and glared at him.

"Atem! You never say good luck in a theater!" exclaimed Anzu.

"Wh-what? Why?" the former ruler asked.

"Yami, it is a superstition. Let's just go before you cause some more bad luck!" ordered the hikari as he dragged the Pharaoh by his wrist. Atem had a lot to learn if he wanted to be in the theater.

--CHAPTER END--

Kind of rushed this one. Next chapter will basically be the cast list, and then after that who knows what? Who will make it, who will get cut? Keep reading to find out! Remember to review, or someone may have to die. Probably end up being Anzu… god I hate her…

Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Deliberations and DVDs

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Dragonball Z nor Sweeney Todd. If I did, I would have too much money to be doing something like this.

Glad you all are enjoying my little story. Its been something I have been tossing around in my head for a while now, and I am happy to see good reviews. Keep reviewing, and if you have friends here on , tell them about mah story! Also, this fic contains spoilers for the 1982 Filmed Play of Sweeney Todd with Angela Lansbury and George Hearn (Look for it on youtube, it rawks!) as well as spoilers for the Tim Burton film. If you haven't "attended the tale of Sweeney Todd" I suggest you do. Fan-freaking-tastic. Now on with the story! (NOTE: This chapter contains YxYY scenes, nothing explicit, but if you are a homophobe, I want to hear nothing about your fear. Understood? I expect a "Yes Mr. von Karma!")

--

The young Sayian sat in his small west end apartment looking at his awards. He had earned two Tony awards. One for his performance in Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera", the other for his job in the role of Sweeney Todd in Stephen Sondheim's "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street". He picked up his glass of red wine and walked over to his desk. He began rummaging through his various papers and books. He found his notebook titled "Todd Notes" which bore the signature "S.S.", roughly translated to Stephen Sondheim. He set the notebook down on his table. He then turned his attention to a crate that had been delivered earlier that day. The packing list stated it had been shipped first class from London, England.  
He grabbed a hammer and began to open the wooden crate. As he took apart the carefully packed crate, what was in it became quite clear. It was a mahogany barber chair. It appeared to be an antique, looking as if it was straight out of the 1800's. He examined the chair, looking for any imperfections. Inspecting the chair brought back memories. He pulled the chair up to his table and sat down, picking up his notebook and reading.

"Dammit, where is he?" cursed Gohan as he looked at the clock. No sooner then he said that, there was a knock on the door. Gohan sat up from his new chair and walked over the door. He took a look through the eyehole, sighed and opened the door.

"Hello Gohan! And how is your night treating you!" giggled Pegasus.

"Come in Maximillion, you're late."

"Oh, forgive that. I was having a simply fabulous dinner and I couldn't rush it!"

"That's your secret and you're sticking to it?"

"Hmm…"

"Whatever. Take a seat at the table. I've already started drafting a cast list. I've deleted the auditions that were rubbish, and put the ones that were good into a folder here on my laptop."

"Well, let's listen. Hand me that list."

--THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY--

Atem sat on the couch with a nice book in his hand. He had been sitting there for a good hour reading, so he decided to take a break. As he set the book down, Yugi walked in through the game shop entrance with a DVD in his hand.

"Hey Yugi!" the former ruler said, a smile coming to his face.

"Hey Yami! I rented a movie," Yugi announced as he gave his darkness a peck on the cheek.

"Oh? What'd you rent?"

"Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street," Yugi said with a happy smile on his face. He popped the DVD into the player. Yugi then grabbed the remote and curled up on the couch right next to his lover. Laying his head on the chest of the once Pharaoh, he turned the movie on.

"You think I'll enjoy this?"

"I certainly hope so, because we're going to see it during Domino Days no matter what,"

Atem smiled at this remark. He wrapped an arm around his young hikari and focused on the TV

--THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY--

Gohan looked up at the clock. It was now 11:00. They had been working for four hours already and had only cast Johanna and Anthony. Gohan took a quick glance at his notes and remembered a great audition. He quickly opened a song on his laptop up.

"Who's that Gohan?" inquired the white haired CEO.

"I think we have our Judge Turpin. I just remembered another excellent audition, for the role of Tobias Ragg."

"Well let's hear it!"

Gohan opened up a file on his laptop. He and Pegasus began to write down some notes on their tentative cast list. This wouldn't be as hard as they thought.

--THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY--

Atem glanced up at the clock. It was already midnight, and they were only about halfway through the movie. He had no clue how late Yugi had been out. All that mattered to Yami was that Yugi was home and safe. That's all he ever cared about. Yugi's eyes only left the TV screen to glance at his darker self. Yami gazed upon the smaller boy with loving eyes. His concentration was broke when it got to "Epiphany". He remembered this song from earlier, and thought it was a bit weirder seeing it in a movie. Now he understood what Gohan was trying to tell him. After watching a man's torment and anguish though out his first few days free. His lust for revenge. And then to have it all ruined by a simple fluke. It seemed as though fate was mocking this man. It was a true transformation, from one man into another. Epiphany was a truly moving piece. And he had gone and screwed it all up. Atem felt really foolish, and knew there was no way he would be getting that role now. Not surprising though, he was a complete amateur after all.

"Yami? What's on your mind?" asked his cute partner.

"Oh, It's nothing Aibou. Just watch the movie," Atem said with a smile, trying not to worry his hikari.

--SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESC ENECHANGE--

Gohan was busy typing away on his computer. He glanced over at his clock to notice that it was now 3:00 AM. Pegasus had gone to sleep about 15 minutes earlier. Gohan was merely typing up the finalized cast list. It had taken them a total of 8 hours to compile, but they were certain they had a list of the best people who auditioned. He finished typing the last name in the chorus. He clicked on the print button, printing it from is lil Desktop printer. Gohan walked over to his cherry desk and picked up the cast list.

"IT IS DONE!" exclaimed the young Sayian, no doubt wanting to wake up Maximillion.

"Why did you have to scream that?!" yelled the fop, now infuriated.

"Because I am a dick. I'm going to run this down to the theater right now!"

"At 3:00 in the morning?"

"Why not? Nothing better to do. We'll start sending out announcements by phone around 10:00 AM. Go ahead and get some sleep, I still have some work to do."

"Whatever," sighed Pegasus as he drifted back off to sleep. The last sound he heard before drifting back into his dream world was the apartment door slamming.

--WHY SO MANY DIFFERENT SCENES?!--

Yami finally shut the TV off at 4:00 AM. His young lover fell asleep hours earlier, right around the Johanna Reprise during the movie. Yami had put on trash TV while he thought about that day's events. He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair as he thought about the auditions. He knew Yugi would get the part of Tobias. Atem thought Yugi was better then the child on the movie (A/N: He probably was, anyone is better then that child. NPH FOREVER!). He wondered who would play each role. He knew he wasn't getting a part, but he didn't are. He just wanted Yugi to be happy.  
These thoughts kept circling through the former Pharaoh's head as he began to drift off to sleep. He pulled a blanket over his partner, kissed him good night and drifted off to sleep.  
He wasn't asleep for long before he was awoken to the smell of bacon and eggs. Yugi had woken up early. Atem got up off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. He saw Yugi working away at making scrambled eggs and a few strips of bacon. Atem walked over to the warm tea kettle and poured himself a nice cup of tea. He gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek as he sat down at the table and began to read the paper. A few moments later, their grandfather walked into the room.

"Morning boys," smiled the old man.

"Morning!" both of them replied.

"Would you like anything to eat Grandpa?" asked the younger of the duo.

"No thank you Yugi, I've already eaten. I'm on my way into the game shop. What are you two up to today?"

"Atem and I are going to head down to the theater to see if we made it."

"At 7:00 AM? I don't think they'll be ready."

"The director said it'd be up by 5:00."

"That man must be insane. Any who, have a good day you two!" the old man wished as he entered the Kame Game Shop.  
Atem got up from his chair and wandered over to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of Chocolate Milk and poured a big glass. He set the carton back in the fridge and walked back over to the table. As he sat down, Yugi set two plates of eggs and bacon down. The former ruler set the glass of chocolate milk down next to Yugi's plate of food.

"Thanks, Yami," Yugi said with a smile of gratitude.

"Anytime, Aibou," the older one replied.

The two of them ate their breakfast, just enjoying each other's presence. After they finished their lovely meal, they got ready for the day and headed out into the world.

--OMG ITS ALMOST OVER!!111oneone--

Yugi and Atem arrived at the theater at about 8:00 AM. Some people had already arrived, and a small group had formed around the poster with the Cast List. Some people walked off with their heads hung low, while other skipped off and joy. Yugi and Yami finally got up to the cast list and began to read….

--END OF CHAPTER--

What!? No cast list!? Please don't hurt me! I just wanted to leave you all guessing. Now now, I have the Cast List written. Its in a .txt document on my Hard Drive. WHAT?! Why would you leave us waiting?! Simple! I am a douche-bag! I have a little idea for some fun. Cast list Bingo! Very simple

It is very simple. Take this cast list form right here:  
Sweeney –  
Lovett –  
Tobias –i  
Pirelli –  
Beadle –  
Turpin –  
Johanna –  
Anthony –  
Fogg and Chorus -

Fill out who you want to see in each role, post it in a review and see how many you get right! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Twas a harder one to right, as I've never written anything slightly romantic. Well, review! Remember, the more you review, the faster I will try to write!

Any questions or comments, I will be happy to respond to via Review Responses or PM.

PEACE!


	4. Cast List!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my laptop and a copy of MS Word.

Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! Some of you had some cute ideas for cast, and some of you had interesting picks. I'd never have thought of some of them. One of you got quite close, with 4 correct cast members. Well, all your guesses will be answered in this chapter, with a full cast list. Some of you pointed out I forgot crazy ol' beggar woman. I didn't forget her, I just couldn't think of any one to fit the role, until now :D. who will make the cast? Who will fail horribly? Find out now!

--CHAPTER BEGINS HERE KTHX--

Atem starred at the new cast list. The first place he looked was the chorus. No luck. Atem sighed. He was a little disappointed yes, but wasn't surprised. He then looked for Tobias Ragg, and noticed that Yugi had indeed gotten the role. He smiled. All that mattered to him is that Yugi was happy. He looked over at his aibou. Yugi was as happy as could be. Atem wrapped an arm around his lover and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Congratulations, Aibou," smiled the taller boy.

"You too!" exclaimed the small boy, hardly able to contain his joy.

"Hn? What for?"

"Look again!"

Atem glanced at the list again, looking from the top down:

Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker -- Atem Mutou

Nellie Lovett -- Anzu Mazaki

Anthony Hope -- Honda Hiroto

Johanna Barker -- Serenity Jonouchi (A/N: I refuse to learn her Japanese name.)

Adolfo Pirelli -- Ryou Bakura

Tobias Ragg -- Yugi Mutou

Beadle Bamford --Malik Ishtar

Judge Turpin -- Bakura

Beggar Woman/Lucy Barker -- Mai Valentine (A/N: Easier to remember if you ask me)

Chorus:  
Fogg/Other -- Katsuya Jonouchi

And the list went on. Atem didn't read on. He couldn't believe it. How could he have gotten the lead in one of the hardest shows to ever grace the stage? Was he seeing things? No, impossible. Yugi was the one to point it out. He couldn't believe this. He was playing Sweeney Todd! One of the greatest characters ever. Well, he decided not to dwell on the decision and to just be happy. He gave Yugi another big hug.

"We have to be back here at 1:00 Yami," observed the little one.

"What for?" inquired the former Pharaoh.

"It says a cast meeting and script pickup. So what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Well, we could go home and sit for a few hours… or we could go to the arcade."

"I think the last one sounds more fun, Yami."

And so the two of them walked to the arcade and spent a good few hours there, kicking everyone's ass at any game they got challenged to. Atem still couldn't get over the role he had been cast in.

--LATER ON--  
(Yugi POV now, he needs some time)

Atem and Yugi had met up with the rest of the group at the arcade. The played various games for a good few hours. This is why Yugi loved summer vacation, he got to spend a lot of time with his friends. He noticed that Jou was surprisingly alone. He walked over to his good friend.

"Where's Seto?" asked the young boy.

"Hn? Oh, he said he'd meet us at the theater, he had some paperwork or something…"

"Why would he meet us at the theater… it's a cast meeting…"

"Nyeh… didn't think of that…"

"Speaking of which, I think it is time to go now," Yugi observed as he walked over to his taller self. He grabbed Atem's hand and walked towards the door.

"That time already, aibou?" asked the tan boy.

"Yeah… I'm so excited…"

"That's good. We should be going," said the former ruler as the group exited the arcade and headed towards the theater district. Something told them they had a long day ahead of them.

--OMG AT THE THEATER--

The group of friends entered the theater with 5 minutes to spare. A majority of the chorus had already gathered in the house. The curtain was closed, and many people were pondering what was going on. At exactly 1:00 PM the house lights went down and what sounded like an organ began to play. Yugi knew this all to well, it was the Overture to Sweeney Todd.

"What is he up to?" pondered the cute light.

"What do you mean Aibou?" pondered the handsome darkness.

"He is playing the Overture to the show for some reason…"

No sooner then Yugi had finished the last sentence, the curtain opened revealing three men, The Director, Gohan Son, The Producer, Maximillion Pegasus, and for some reason Seto Kaiba.

"Welcome one and all to the first meeting of our cast. I would like to introduce everyone here on stage with me. I am your director and veteran of the theater, Gohan Son. To my, right we have our Producer and the CEO of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus. And finally our investor, the kind and generous Seto Kaiba. You may know him as the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation. A true genius. Now, down to business. Today you will each receive your practice schedule, a copy of the script and musical score and a copy of the original Broadway soundtrack. This is the only cast you will be allowed to listen to, unless you own the 2000 Concert Cast. This means the 2005 Revival cast and 2007 Movie Cast are forbidden. If you have seen the 2007 movie, forget everything you have learned about it. We are going by the original score and original blocking scheme. Chorus, your scripts are in the lobby with a name. Please pick them up on your own. Main Cast members, I will call you up one by one and we will talk. I will call you in a completely random order. Everyone, your first practice is Monday. Be here, 8 AM sharp. Chorus, you are dismissed," belted the young boy. The remaining cast members stared at the young man in front of them. Gohan Son was an interesting person. Quite young to be such a renowned actor. He was apparently 14, one year younger then Yugi and his friends. But for being so young, he was considered a genius.

"Up first, Anzu Mazaki. Here is your packet, please be ready to go Monday Morning. Have a nice day," said the young Sayian with a bored expression on his face. One by one he went through the many members of the cast. "Atem Mutou…"

Atem gulped as he walked up to the intimidating boy.

"Here is your packet. I really enjoyed your audition. I can't wait to work with you. Make sure you work with Yugi on your lines. You two have a lot of potential, and I am going to force it out of you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Atem as he walked off the stage. He grabbed Yugi's hand and they began to leave the theater. They had a lot of work to do before Monday.

--END CHAPTER--

God that sucked…. Just wow… I'll make the next chapter better, I promise! Please don't beat me TT

Hope you are all enjoying the story though. I may write some oneshots before I continue with this story. But, if I get five more reviews, I will feel obliged to update (Wink wink nudge nudge say no more). Oh, the winner of Cast List Bingo is yugixyamiyaoilover. As a prize you get a request and a cookie. I am sure you are capable of doing what ever story you want, but if you have a suggestion and would like to see me write it, you may ask. Or give it to one of the other people… I really don't care.

Anyways, Suggestions and Criticism is welcome as always. Thanks all! Peace out!


	5. History Lessons and Omlets

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I would be rolling in money not writing this sucktastic fic.

What is this? Chapter 5? Let's call it that. Thanks for all the feedback, reviewers. I hope you are all enjoying this story. Also, if you get a chance, take a look at some of my other stories. I plan on writing more onshots and updating my new fic (for yugixyamiyugilover) Lessons in Love. I plan the cycle to be: Yami Todd, Oneshot (If I can think of one), Lessons in Love. Any who, on with the crappy fic.

--ITS GON RAIN--

Yami was lying on his bed with his Zune (Suck that Apple) playing the soundtrack he had received from Gohan. He picked up his script and began flipping through his lines. He didn't remember most of the scenes in the script being in the movie. A few moments later Yugi entered the room.

"Hey, Aibou?" asked the former pharaoh.

"Yes Yami?" responded the said boy.

"I don't remember a lot of this from the movie. When did Sweeney emerge from a grave? The Beadle likes music? And what is _The Ballad of Sweeney Todd_?" asked the confused boy.

"Well Yami, when Tim Burton decided on how to do his film he decided to focus on the story of the main characters and leave the chorus out of the show. This however took away a lot from some of the songs, such as God That's Good, Pirelli's Miracle Elixir and of course The Ballad of Sweeney Todd. We do hear The Ballad of Sweeney Todd, but only an instrumental version. Understand?"

"… You really are fan boy, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" giggled the smaller boy, throwing a pillow at the taller boy.

"It also looks like I have a few more songs then in the movie. The Wigmaker's Sequence, God That's Good and Searching. Do you have any extra songs?"

"Well… I have a part in Parlor Songs… but that is about it. Toby got to keep all of his songs in the movie," scoffed Yugi with a teasing tongue.

"Well… that was so you wouldn't look so insignificant compared to Sweeney," replied the former ruler with a proud grin on his face. Yugi quickly wiped off that smile with a kiss, planted right on his lover's lips.

"You begun reading your lines yet?" inquired the smaller boy.

"Um… No… have you?" asked Yami.

"I've already got Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, Not While I'm Around and God That's Good memorized… I just need to learn the music…"

"If you don't mind me saying… that seems a tad unhealthy…"

"Oh shut up! You memorized all of Simba's songs from the Lion King!"

"… Damn… You've got me there." Yugi only replied with a smug smile.

"Well, what do you want to do tonight Yugi? I really don't feel like reading much more."

"Well," Yugi thought. He glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 8:00. "We could watch the 1982 Sweeney Todd with George Hearn (Read: Sex) and Angela Lansbury (A smoking hottie Gag) ."

"Or we could just watch TV…"

"Had enough Todd for one day?"

"Heh… yeah."

And with that, Yugi crawled onto the bed his lover was laying on, crawling under Atem's protective arm. Once they were comfortable and situated, Yami turned the TV on and turned it to Comedy Central. They watched various comedy shows for a while, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

--NEXT MORNING--

Yami woke up before Yugi for once. He quietly got out of the bed, making sure not to wake his lover. He grabbed his Zune and headed down towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Atem picked up a frying pan and began to make breakfast. He wanted to make a nice breakfast, like the one they had yesterday. He walked over to his stereo and put it on the Sweeney Todd soundtrack. He then walked over to the refrigerator to grab some eggs for omelets, bacon and hash browns. As the tan boy prepared breakfast for two, he hummed along with the Ballad of Sweeney Todd, waiting for his part to come up. After waiting for about two minutes, it started.

"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!" Yami sang along with the lyrics. "He served a dark and an a vengeful god. What happened then? Well that's the play, and he wouldn't want us to give it away… not Sweeney. Not Sweeney Todd. The Demon Barber of Fleet Stree!"

Atem continued to hum along with the tune, until his concentration was broken by a short applause. He jumped up to see Yugi had awoken and was standing in the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?"

"I got here around the second verse," replied the boy with a wink.

"So you heard me singing then?" asked the tan boy with a blush.

"Yes, and I really like it," replied Yugi, delivering a good morning kiss to his darkness.

"Heh… thanks. Have a seat, breakfast will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Thanks," Yugi said with another kiss to the cheek.

No more then 5 minutes later, Atem set down two plates of eggs, bacon and hash browns. He got up and brought Yugi a glass of milk and himself a cup of tea.

"I hope you like it Aibou," said Yami with a smile on his face.

"I know I will," replied the smaller boy with a smile on his face. And with that they began to eat, only stopping to exchange loving glances. Atem was the first to break the silence.

"What are we going to do today, Yugi?" asked Atem.

"I was thinking we could spend the afternoon helping each other with lines."

"Do we have anything else to do?"

"No, nothing planned."

"Maybe we could go to the park and watch the children duel…"

"We're practicing and that is that. We have a chance to work with one of the greatest Broadway stars of our time, and I am not going to let you be lazy."

"But we have at least two months before we open."

"Yami… please? We haven't had a day at home, just the two of us, in a long time."

"I can't resist those puppy dog eyes. We'll stay home today."

And with that Yugi's expression changed from a puppy that had just been kicked across the room to a child on sugar.

"Thank you Yami!"

"You're right, I do need to practice. Plus we need to spend more time, just you and I."

And with that, the two finished eating, cleaned themselves up a bit and prepared to rehearse.

--WHO WANTS THIS DOG?--

Well, another chapter down. Expect another oneshot and an update to Lessons in Love soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Yugi be able to whip Yami into shape? Or will Yami find ways to distract Yugi? Stay tuned!


End file.
